La confiance
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Stiles se décide à parler à son père, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...Spoiler saison 3a – Oneshot


Titre : La confiance

Auteur : Arthemisdu44, Arth' pour les intimes.

Bêta-reader : SFgirl

Pairing : Stiles/Cora

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf, et je ne gagne aucun argent en faisant cette histoire. Un jour, je les piquerais à Jeff Davis, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Blablabla : Vous avez bien lu, je reviens avec un Het. Venant de moi, ça peut être un peu étrange, surtout que j'adore le Sterek, mais cette première partie de saison, j'ai juste adoré la relation entre Cora et Stiles, et il fallait que j'écrive un truc dessus. Et puis, Stiles reste avec une Hale, alors ce nest pas très grave.

La fic ne prend pas compte des épisodes après "The girl who knew to much" (le 309, pour ceux et celles qui auraient du mal avec les titres des épisodes). Et le shérif ne s'est pas fait enlever, non plus. Parce que ça n'allait pas coller, autrement. Et donc, Derek est toujours l'alpha.

Enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Cora s'était évanouie dans sa chambre, Stiles avait pris peur. Il s'était rendu compte plus tôt que Aiden ne l'avait pas loupé, mais comme ses amis, il avait assumé qu'elle irait mieux. Elle était un loup-garou, après tout. Heureusement que son père avait réagi vite, sinon, il aurait paniqué. Et juste après avoir appelé l'ambulance, il prévint Derek. Ce dernier serait capable de lui arracher la gorge s'il n'était pas au courant en presque premier.

Les Stilinski suivirent l'ambulance, et ils arrivèrent en même temps que l'alpha. Le shérif failli lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, puis il se rappela toute la mise en scène que son fils venait de lui faire et se souvint que Cora et Derek étaient frère et sœur. Stiles resta derrière la porte, alors que Derek avait été autorisé à entrer. Le shérif étant parti discuter avec Melissa, Stiles stressa tout seul se rongeant les ongles. Il était vexé que son père ne le prenne pas au sérieux, mais pour le moment, il était finalement plus inquiet pour Cora. Même s'il avait eu du mal avec elle au début, il en était venu à lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait rien dit, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il demanderait sûrement le fin mot de l'histoire à Derek à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Paige, alors qu'elle savait que ça ferait souffrir son frère. Et surtout, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'aider à convaincre son père et elle avait accepté, alors même qu'elle savait que le shérif n'était pas un homme facile. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était différent de ses sentiments pour Lydia, mais il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Lydia. Il avait plutôt reporté l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère sur la rousse. Après tout, il était hyper-actif, il fallait qu'il reporte son trop plein d'émotion sur quelqu'un. Avec Cora, il ressentait quelque chose de différent, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Pas encore.

Le jeune homme fut soudain coupé dans ses pensées par Derek, qui sortait de la chambre de sa sœur. Il semblait vraiment surpris de voir Stiles faire les cents pas devant la porte en maltraitant ses ongles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Cora, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Elle s'est évanouie dans ma chambre, je te rappelle !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ta chambre, d'abord ?

- Elle est venue à l'école pour s'en prendre à Aiden et nous reprocher de n'avoir rien fait pour venger Boyd, et Aiden l'a assommé avec un poids. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je reste avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramenée au loft ? Ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si tu l'avais ramené directement.

- Allison m'avait appelé pour me dire que le Darach avait sûrement inclu mon père dans un de ses sacrifices. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le mettre au courant de tout le surnaturel qui a envahit la ville et Cora avait accepté de se transformer devant lui pour lui prouver. Mais elle a perdu connaissance avant qu'on puisse lui montrer.

- Ton père est au courant ?

- Oui, mais il ne me croit pas. Comment elle va ?

- Elle s'est réveillée, il y a quelques minutes. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a, mais au moins, elle est réveillée.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que lui ont fait les alphas.

- Ça date de plusieurs mois.

- Et alors ? Il faut plusieurs mois pour les humains pour retrouver la forme après un accident. Elle n'a pas vu la pleine lune pendant trois mois, je ne serais pas étonné si elle n'a pas tout à fait récupéré et le coup d'Aiden aura mit à mal ses défenses qui n'étaient déjà pas au top. Pourquoi t'es sorti ?

- Elle s'est rendormie, j'allais me chercher à manger.

- Scott et Isaac sont au récital, le Darach sera sûrement là, un prof doit encore mourir pour compléter le sacrifice. Ils auraient sûrement besoin de ton aide.

- Je ne quitterais pas Cora. Pas encore.

- Je resterais avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment utile, de toute façon. Je ne suis pas taillé pour l'action.

- Le Darach ne m'a jamais rien fait, je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider.

- Scott t'a aidé avec les alphas, et on en est venu à la conclusion que le Darach était leur ancien emissary , il y a peut-être un truc à creuser. Cora ne craint rien ici. Et je connais bien l'hôpital, j'y ai passé suffisament d'heures quand je venais voir ma mère. S'il devait arriver quelque chose, Melissa et moi trouverons le moyen de la cacher.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Merci, je le savais déjà. Mais je te signale que personne n'est encore mort en ma présence, et que j'avais pas mal aidé à tuer Peter. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Cora ce qu'elle en pense.

- Elle dort.

- Tu m'énerves. Tu ne peux rien faire ici pour elle. Elle est dans un lit d'hôpital, et c'est déjà un loup, alors tu ne peux pas lui proposer la morsure pour la sauver dont on ne sait quoi. Ici, tu es inutile, et si j'étais au lycée, c'est moi qui le serait. Autant qu'on soit utile aux personnes qui peuvent se servir de notre aide.

- Je ne bougerais pas de l'hôpital.

- Maudit loup. Je vais voir mon père. Tu passeras mes sentiments à ta sœur quand elle se réveillera.

Stiles se retourna brusquement et retourna au niveau de l'accueil. En voyant Melissa et son père se faire les yeux doux, il se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de les laisser tous les deux. De toute façon, avec le regard que lui avait lancé le shérif plus tôt, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas cru et il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire envoyer promener une seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il avisa plutôt le distributeur et se dit que lui aussi avait une petite faim. Il demanda à la machine de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois, s'attirant ainsi le regard inquiet ou de pitié de quelques passants, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il se retint quand même de crier de victoire quand sa barre de chocolat tomba sans montrer la moindre résistance. En revanche, il recula brutalement dans la vitre quand il se retourna car Derek ne connaissait toujours pas la notion d'espace personnel et s'était mis très proche de lui sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte avant de se retourner.

- Derek ! Je t'ai déjà de ne pas faire ça. Tu veux vraiment que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Je m'y prendrais autrement, si je voulais te tuer.

- Je te conseille les Reeses. Ça te calera bien l'estomac en attendant qu'on laisse Cora sortir. Ça t'évitera de sortir de sa chambre trop souvent.

- Elle est d'accord avec toi.

- Quoi ? Elle est réveillée ? Mais ça fait moins de deux minutes que tu m'as dis qu'elle dormait.

- Elle est blessée à la tête, les médecins nous ont dit qu'elle pourrait avoir de courtes phases de sommeil.

- Elle est d'accord avec moi ?

- Elle veut que j'aille aider Scott, et même si j'ai viré Isaac, il est toujours du pack. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents. Deux fois !

- Je ne quitterais même pas sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Je vais juste prévenir Melissa. Vous nous tenez au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec le Darach, hein !

Derek ne répondit rien et retourna rapidement dans la chambre pour saluer sa sœur. Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques minutes après, il découvrit Stiles de nouveau devant le distributeur, ramassant le même chocolat qu'il avait prit plus tôt. Mais contrairement à l'autre barre, qu'il avait presque finie, il ne l'ouvrit pas et rentra dans la chambre de Cora. Derek le regarda poser simplement le chocolat auprès de la jeune fille qui s'était apparemment rendormie et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en engloutissant le reste de la sienne. L'alpha se dit qu'il allait devoir surveiller le jeune homme de près et il les laissa pour aller au lycée.

Cora se réveilla et se rendormit plusieurs fois de suite avant d'être vraiment réveillée. Pour le coup, quand elle émergea pour de bon, elle découvrit que c'était maintenant Stiles qui dormait. Il avait une position bizarre sur le fauteuil, la tête penchant dangereusement d'un côté, et les jambes posées sur l'accoudoir opposé, les pieds flottant dans le vide. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour faire ça, et elle ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna soudain, la faisant sursauter, mais comparé au bond de Stiles, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il avait même atterri par terre, de toute façon, mais il parvint à récupérer l'appareil avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner.

- Scott ? Dites-moi que vous êtes intervenus à temps !

- ...

- Comment ça, le Darach est en fait Blake ? Tu parles de notre prof d'anglais, là ? Cora, il va falloir que ton frère choisisse mieux ses petites amies, ça commence à être épuisant, son habitude de sortir avec des malades mentaux. Tiens, bah tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Cora est réveillée et semble aller mieux, ça devrait le rassurer.

- ...

- Je reste avec Cora. J'ai prévenu ta mère. Elle me dira s'il y a un problème. Gardez un œil sur mon père. D'après Allison, elle va s'en prendre aux gardiens, et même si on ne sait pas trop ce que ça signifie, il rentre assez bien dans la catégorie. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Oui, je sais, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. A plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Même avec l'aide de Derek, ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver le dernier prof. Blake s'en était pris à Lydia, alors ils étaient tous à la sauver, et il n'y avait que les Argents pour surveiller le récital. Et comme c'est le piano qu'il a égorgé, ils n'ont pas pu faire grand chose. Ça va, toi ?

- Ça va mieux, oui. C'est qui, Blake ?

- Jennifer, la petite amie de ton frère. Elle s'est enfuie avant qu'ils ne puissent la rattraper. Elle s'en est pris à Lydia parce qu'elle savait quelque chose, apparemment.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va ?

- Allison arrive avec elle, je me renseignerais à ce moment-là. J'ai dis à Derek que je ne quitterais pas ta chambre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire grand chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis habitué, j'ai passé des heures dans ces fauteuils à veiller sur ma mère. Je t'ai ramené un truc à grignoter, au fait. Je sais à quel point les plats de l'hôpital sont mauvais.

Cora le remercia simplement, tandis que Stiles recommençait à se ronger les ongles, maintenant inquiet pour son père. Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter longtemps car Allison rentra bientôt dans la chambre, en compagnie de Melissa. Tandis que la mère de Scott auscultait Cora, la jeune Argent rapporta ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin, Stiles se frappa sur le front.

- Mais c'était évident !

- De quoi ? Demanda Cora.

- Lydia ! Depuis le début, c'est elle qui trouve les corps, et Peter avait réussi à se servir d'elle alors qu'il était mort. Dans la mythologie celte, les banshees sont reliés à la mort. Elles crient pour prévenir un drame. J'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt.

- Et ça change quoi pour elle ? Demanda Melissa.

- Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'elle est, on pourra l'aider, et elle nous préviendra avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Elle ne va pas devenir mauvaise parce qu'un druide mal luné l'a prédit.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a le béguin pour elle, tu n'as pas l'air d'être inquiet, remarqua Allison en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis inquiet pour elle, mais je n'ai plus le béguin pour elle. Je crois que Scott doit être encore plus inquiet.

- Scott ?

- Tu l'as quitté, je te rappelle.

- Mais elle sort déjà avec Aiden.

- Oui, mais on n'a jamais vu d'un très bon œil leur relation. Ethan a plus d'éthique, on le préfère. Et depuis qu'ils ont participé à la mort de Boyd, elle le fréquente beaucoup moins. Si on n'avait pas insisté, tu ne les aurais pas retrouvé tous les deux, et je crois que ça aurait été pire pour toi, ajouta le jeune homme en regardant Cora. C'est de notre faute si tu es là, mais on a peut-être fait une bonne action quand même. Et après ce qu'il t'a fait, je doute qu'elle veuille encore le voir, de toute façon.

- Lydia et moi, on n'est pas très copines. Ça ne lui fera pas grand chose.

- Tu es amie avec Scott et moi, et tu es la sœur de Derek. Elle s'en veut encore d'avoir ressuscité Peter, elle voudra faire en sorte de ne pas te causer de problèmes.

- Tu devrais aller la voir quand même, elle est assez secouée, et tu es notre spécialiste quand on parle de surnaturel, lui dit Allison.

- Elle est plus intelligente que moi. Et j'ai dis à Derek que je resterais avec Cora. Je ne tiens pas à me faire arracher la gorge. Deux fois.

- Je vais rester ici, j'ai fini mon service, proposa Melissa.

- C'est toi que gères le mieux les situations de crise, lui dit la chasseuse. Va juste la rassurer, tu n'as pas besoin de rester longtemps. Derek et Isaac sont à la poursuite de Blake, ils vont en avoir pour le nuit.

- A moins qu'elle ne vienne par là, mon frère ne saura jamais que tu as quitté ma chambre pour quelques minutes. Je ne lui dirais pas. Lydia est importante pour toi, il faut que tu ailles la voir, au moins pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule.

- Vous m'appelez s'il y a un problème !

Il se fit envoyer promener par les trois jeunes femmes et il finit par quitter la chambre de Cora. Réalisant qu'il ne savait pas où était Lydia, il passa par l'accueil et en profita pour lui prendre à elle aussi une barre chocolatée.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras quand il entra et il se dit que les filles avaient eu raison d'insister. Après une longue accolade, ils brisèrent l'étreinte et Stiles la regarda de haut en bas. Il passa une main devant sa blessure à la tête et au cou, la frôlant sans y toucher. Il serra le poing pour éviter de dire un truc vraiment méchant.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il un peu stupidement.

- Mieux maintenant. Si Scott n'était pas arrivé à temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir de la salle. J'aurais pu empêcher la prof de se faire tuer.

- Allison m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et au moins, on sait qui est le Darach, maintenant. J'aurais préféré qu'on l'apprenne autrement, quand même.

- Elle m'a dit ce que j'étais. Elle a dit qu'au final, je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle.

- Ne la crois surtout pas ! Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu seras capable de prévenir nos loups-garous avant que les morts n'arrivent. On ira voir Deaton pour lui demander. Il nous aidera sûrement.

- Pourquoi tu es l'hôpital, en fait ? Tu n'étais pas au récital, et Scott a eu de mal à te contacter, apparemment. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

- A cause de Cora. Tu te souviens de ce que lui a fait Aiden ce matin ? Elle a un peu de mal à s'en remettre, et quand j'ai demandé à Derek d'aller vous donner un coup de main, il m'a obligé à rester la veiller. Elle a reprit connaissance il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Ça n'a pas dû beaucoup te déranger, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je te préférais quand j'avais seulement le béguin pour toi. Je n'avais pas à te raconter tous mes petits secrets.

- Tu racontes tout à Scott et c'est ton meilleur ami. Maintenant que je le suis aussi, il faudra passer par là. C'est obligé.

- Scott est encore trop obnubilé par Allison, ou par toi, pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit me concernant, surtout si ça ne concerne pas les loups.

- Scott est obnubilé par moi ?

- Ce n'est pas très évident, mais il commence doucement à oublier Allison. Pas la peine de lui dire que j'ai vendu la mèche.

- Je peux te raccompagner à la chambre de Cora ?

- Tu n'es pas censée rester dans ta chambre ?

- Je suis à l'hôpital parce que ton père et Scott ont insisté pour que je vienne au moins pour cette nuit, mais d'après le médecin, Scott est arrivé suffisamment tôt. Je reviendrais avec Allison, on dormira toutes les deux.

Stiles accepta et ils continuèrent à parler un peu le temps du trajet. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre de la dernière des Hale, Melissa et Allison étaient toujours là et elles semblaient en grande conversation, qui s'interrompit quand ils entrèrent. Le jeune homme fit la moue, mais ne sembla pas réellement vexé.

- Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression qu'on parlait de moi ?

- On ne disait rien de méchant. Juste à quel point tu étais gentil avec tout le monde. Lydia a de la chance.

- Pourquoi que moi ? S'indigna la rousse. Je ne suis pas la seule. Il fait pareil avec tout le monde. Même ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin.

- Je suis Batman ! Erica s'en était rendu compte, elle au moins.

- Je crois que la seule personne que t'as jamais sauvé, c'était Jackson, se rappela Allison.

- Je ne veux pas être vexante, mais je ne le voie sauver Derek. Ou même un loup, tenta Cora.

- J'ai soutenu ton frère paralysé pendant près de deux heures dans plus de trois mètres d'eau. Ce n'est pas un truc dont il voudrait se rappeler, mais moi, ça me permet de me dire que je ne suis pas totalement inutile.

- Personne n'a jamais dit que tu étais inutile, Stiles. Je suis sûre que sans toi, on serait tous morts des dizaines de fois, tenta de le rassurer Lydia. Tu ne serais pas mon meilleur ami si tu ne t'occupais pas de nous comme une vraie mère poule.

- Jeunes filles ! Interrompit soudain Melissa. Lydia doit être dans sa chambre si je ne veux pas être accusée de négligence par mon fils et le shérif, et Cora doit encore se reposer. Et ce n'est pas avec des pipelettes comme vous qu'elle va y arriver.

- Derek m'a dit de rester avec Cora !

- Scott m'a dit de ne pas quitter Lydia !

- Vous pouvez rester avec qui on vous a _obligé_ de rester, mais dormez. Lydia, tu dois paraître un minimum en forme si tu veux sortir demain matin.

- On y va. A demain, vous deux. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Allison, Lydia, ça ne se fait pas de partir sans répondre !

- Cora, continua Melissa sans écouter les protestations du jeune homme. Je crois que tes pouvoirs de loup-garou ont enfin prit le dessus. D'ici demain matin, tu seras sur pied, et les médecins vont se poser des questions. J'aimerais autant que tu ne partes pas en catimini durant mon service. Je recommence à dix heures.

- Je serais partie largement avant.

- Attends quand même d'avoir bien récupéré. Stiles te dira par où passer pour ne pas te faire attraper.

- Vous n'avez qu'à autoriser les visites de nuit. J'avais le droit de vouloir rester avec mère quand elle allait mal.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fait le règlement. Toi aussi, dort un peu. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Le fauteuil sera parfait. Réveille-moi juste avant de partir, Cora, pour que lorsque ton frère me reprochera de ne pas t'avoir surveillé correctement, je lui donne l'excuse que je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose contre tes grandes dents.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi. Il faut qu'on retrouve ton père pour finir ce que tu avais commencé.

- Tu n'es pas obligée. Scott s'est déjà proposé pour le faire.

- Je t'ai dis que je le ferais. Et maintenant que je n'ai presque plus rien à la tête, je serais encore plus crédible. Scott pourra se joindre à nous s'il veut.

Stiles resta bouche-bée devant la proposition de Cora, mais la jeune femme lui tourna le dos avant qu'il puisse lui répondre. Il marmonna dans sa barbe que tous les loups-garous étaient tous bornés puis s'installa dans le fauteuil. Bien qu'il avait déjà dormi, les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé et Melissa le trouva endormi quand elle revint avec une couverture. Cora s'était retournée pour faire face au jeune endormi, mais la mère de Scott ne dit rien, posant simplement la couverture sur le fils du shérif et quitta la chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla à peine quelques minutes avant Stiles. Il faut dire que le fauteuil n'était pas des plus confortables, ce qui faisait qu'il avait un réveil bien plus matinal qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme vérifia l'heure, car c'était une donnée importante pour leur évasion, et à six heures du matin, c'était parfait pour sortir sans être repéré. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir, ni même à quitter le parking puisque la jeep n'avait pas bougé de place et les infirmières commençaient à peine à arriver. Ils passèrent d'abord au loft, pour y trouver un Derek épuisé mais rassuré de voir sa sœur en presque pleine forme. Puis, vu l'heure, Stiles rentra seul chez lui pour voir si les cours étaient maintenus malgré le meurtre d'un de leurs profs devant une grosse partie de l'école. Son père lui avait à peine dit que le lycée était fermé pour au moins deux jours que le jeune homme était de retour chez les Hale. Entre temps, Peter, Isaac et Scott les avaient rejoint. Sans trop se poser de questions, il s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Cora, et comme Isaac se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent serrés les uns contre les autres. Derek leur lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Stiles.

- On essaie de voir qui des alphas ou de Jennifer est le plus menaçant.

- Pour vous, ça sera les alphas. Pour quelqu'un comme moi ou Lydia, ça sera Blake. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui vous faites passer en priorité.

- Tu n'as pas vu hier, mais Jennifer nous a mit une sacrée raclée. Elle est bien l'ancienne emissary des alphas, d'ailleurs, répondit Isaac.

- D'après ce qu'elle a dit à Lydia, elle les connaîtrait bien. Connaissant Deucalion, je suis sûr qu'il a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit devenue un Darach, dit Scott.

- On peut peut-être se servir de ça, proposa Cora. On lui offre notre aide et en échange, elle arrête les sacrifices et change de ville.

- Elle en est pratiquement à la fin de ces sacrifices, révéla Isaac. Avec la mort du prof hier soir, il ne reste que trois personnes à mourir. Elle pourrait continuer à vouloir faire cavalier seul.

- Elle ne m'a pas approché sans raison. On doit être son plan B si les sacrifices ne fonctionnent pas, dit Derek.

- A l'origine, elle est une druide. Elle est la pour aider, pas pour tuer. Vous avez peut-être une chance de la convaincre de cesser ces meurtres pendant un temps, dit Peter. Au moins le temps qu'on tente quelque chose tous ensemble. On aura plus de chances de la convaincre elle, que de convaincre les alphas de nous aider, de toute façon.

- Jennifer agit avec méthode. Ça sera plus simple de négocier avec elle une fois débarrassé des alphas, je pense, dit Cora.

- Si on choisit cette option, il faut se décider vite. Elle va entamer le dernier groupe de sacrifice, leur rappela Scott. C'est quoi, le dernier groupe ?

- Les gardiens. Ça peut représenter beaucoup de personnes, mais Allison pensait que le shérif correspondait plus que d'autres personnes. On avait appelé Stiles pour le prévenir, leur rappela Isaac.

- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le dossier du canapé. Scott, Cora et Isaac le regardèrent d'un air attendrit tandis que les deux plus vieux Hale levèrent les yeux au ciel. Derek voulu le réveiller mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

- Il m'a veillé toute la nuit, comme tu lui avais demandé, laisse-le souffler un peu. On a essayé de prévenir son père hier après-midi, mais il ne l'a pas cru, et je me suis évanouie avant d'avoir pu lui donner la moindre preuve. Le manque de confiance de son père l'a énormément blessé.

- Cora a raison, renchérit Scott. Il nous suit tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas un loup, et il est le seul qui doit encore mentir à son père. Lâche-le un peu.

- Ok, qu'il reste donc à dormir. Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre plus tard pour le manque d'infos, par contre. On continu à chercher Jennifer. Et on tente de la convaincre. Tout le monde s'y met. Cora, tu restes là. Trouvez le shérif une fois que la belle aux bois dormant sera réveillée. Ce n'est surtout pas le moment de perdre le shérif à cause de son ignorance, et je ne veux pas avoir à gérer Stiles si son père venait à mourir.

- Je suis sûr qu'on n'aurait pas à le gérer, mais à le neutraliser. A peu de choses près, il est l'emissary de Scott, voire même le nôtre, et si le shérif venait à mourir, il serait sûrement pire que ta nouvelle petite-amie, prédit Peter.

- Si tu le dis. On y va ! Celui qui la retrouve en premier appelle les autres, qu'on ne cherche pas pendant des heures pour rien.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui et chacun parti de son côté. Cora resta d'abord un peu sur le canapé, mais elle s'ennuya vite, et finit par aller se cuisiner un truc, car les plats de l'hôpital n'étaient pas extra, comme lui avait dit Stiles. Ce fut le bruit des aliments en train de frire dans le poêle qui réveilla le jeune homme.

- Ne me dit pas que je me suis endormi !

- Ça va presque faire deux heures que tout le monde est parti.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

- Derek l'a voulu, mais avec Scott, on l'en a empêché. Vu où tu as dormi cette nuit, tu méritais bien un peu de repos en plus. Mais il va sûrement te le reprocher plus tard. J'ai fais plus à manger que ce que j'en ai besoin. Sert-toi si tu as faim.

- Oh oui, j'ai faim. Merci ! Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé, alors ?

- Ils sont tous partis à la recherche de ta prof, pour lui proposer notre aide contre les alphas avant qu'elle ne commence la dernière salve de sacrifices. Et nous, on doit aller voir ton père pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé hier.

- J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je suis sûr qu'il va mal le prendre.

- Tu es son fils unique et tu n'es pas un loup, il n'a aucune raison de te mettre à la porte, ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

- Je sais, mais ça fait des mois que je lui cache la vérité, et il déteste ça. Mais je ne veux pas reculer l'échéance non plus. Si ce qu'a dit Allison est vrai, il est le prochain sur la liste de Blake. Je préfère qu'il soit énervé contre moi mais au courant de ce qu'il se passe et qu'il puisse réagir un peu mieux. C'est super bon, tu as appris ça où ?

- J'ai passé ces six dernières années en Amérique du Sud. J'y ai appris quelques trucs. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir ton père ?

- Avec le meurtre de notre prof, il doit être pas mal occupé. Il va être au commissariat une bonne partie de l'après midi, mais il rentrera sûrement ce soir.

- Rentre chez toi cet après-midi pour l'attendre, je vais le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je te rejoindrais avant qu'il arrive chez vous.

- Tu étais une des seules à ne pas être passé par la fenêtre, il fallait bien que ça arrive, sourit Stiles.

Cora lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et le jeune homme lui expliqua la fâcheuse manie de son frère et de Scott, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à discuter, ayant du mal à se séparer, mais l'inquiétude de Stiles commença à se faire plus important que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à discuter avec la jeune femme et ils finirent pas se séparer.

Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, il ne trouva personne, mais Cora lui envoya un message pour lui confirmer que son père se trouvait bien à la station. Le jeune homme commença alors à faire les cents pas, se demandant comment l'annoncer à son père, comment il allait réagir et comment serait l'avenir. Pour se calmer un peu, il appela Scott pour lui demander des nouvelles, mais ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé Jennifer, alors ça n'aida pas du tout le jeune homme. Aussi, quand quelques heures après, Cora entra dans la maison, par sa fenêtre, il sursauta pire que si c'était un cambrioleur armé qui le surprenait dans une position compromettante. La jeune femme parvint à le rassurer un peu, mais il finit par se rabattre sur sa boite d'Aderrall pour mieux gérer. Son père ne cacha pas son mécontentement en voyant Cora chez lui, mais il était tout de même rassuré de la voir sur pied, même s'il devinait le guet-apens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas cours, vous devriez en profiter pour sortir.

- On n'avait pas fini notre conversation, hier.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça.

- Mais écoute-moi seulement deux minutes. Regarde Cora ! Hier, elle était blessée à la tête et aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus rien. Tu dois bien admettre qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange !

- Elle récupère vite, c'est tout. Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça.

- Papa ! Juste regarde faire Cora. Ça te prendra une minute à peine. Maman m'aurait cru, elle aurait attendue que je finisse.

Le shérif soupira, mais arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour l'observer. La jeune femme devina qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne son temps et se transforma directement. Le père de Stiles jura et recula de trois pas en cherchant son arme. Son fils posa la main sur son avant-bras, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta son mouvement.

- Papa, arrête, ce n'est pas elle, la menace. Elle a eu le temps de m'attaquer plus de quinze fois rien que durant les dix minutes qui ont séparé vos arrivées. C'est de Jennifer Blake qu'il faut que tu fasses attention.

- Sort de chez moi ! Ordonna le shérif toujours en pointant Cora de son arme.

- Non, elle reste là.

- Ne dit rien, toi. Tu en as assez fais comme ça.

- J'essayais seulement de te protéger.

- Tu ne sais protéger que toi-même. Je t'ai dis dehors, Hale !

Sous le choc, Stiles lâcha le bras de son père, qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était dur, même venant de la part du shérif. Et le jeune homme savait que le plus vieux des Stinliski était trop fier pour s'excuser. Alors, il prit la main de Cora et l'entraîna dehors avec lui. Cora ne dit rien, se laissant entraîner, mais ça fit réagir son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas quitter la maison comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais aider ceux qui pensent que je ne suis pas si inutile à les protéger. Tu devrais demander à Chris Argent de te donner un conseil ou deux, je suis certain qu'il te sera plus utile que moi.

- Stiles, revient-là.

- Non ! Je ne voudrais pas me mettre en travers de ta route !

Stiles démarra sa Jeep avant que son père n'ajoute quelque chose, et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il savait que son père ne resterait pas sans rien faire, alors il abandonna vite sa voiture et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'énerva, hurlant et tapant sur le volant. Cora le laissa faire, le suivant simplement quand il commença à s'éloigner à pied. Elle attendit un certain temps avant de lui parler.

- Ça va aller ?

- Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Depuis la mort de maman, on est à couteaux tirés la moitié du temps. Je ne pensais quand même pas qu'il avait cette opinion de moi.

- Il était surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne le pensait pas.

- Il ne s'excusera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. Et je refuse de le voir tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait.

- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Même si Melissa n'hébergeait pas Isaac, aller chez Scott n'est pas une option, il va directement aller là-bas. Je vais peut-être demander à Danny, mais il va vite aller voir chez lui aussi.

- Viens au loft avec moi. Il ne viendra jamais te chercher chez nous.

- Mais...ton frère ?

- Laisse-moi gérer Derek, tu viens avec moi, tu n'as pas le choix. Rappelle-toi seulement que ton père n'est peut-être pas le seul à devoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

Stiles lui lança un drôle de regard avant de lui dire que c'était quand même à son père de s'excuser en premier, ce qu'elle admit. Puis, ils prirent la route vers le loft en silence. Il n'y avait personne quand ils y arrivèrent, mais au moins, Scott et Derek les avaient appelé un peu plus tôt pour leur dire qu'ils avaient trouvé Jennifer, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à l'approcher. Comme ils avaient tous eu une nuit assez courte, Allison fut réquisitionnée pour aider Peter à la surveiller.

Derek protesta quand il apprit que Cora avait proposé à Stiles de rester chez eux pour un temps encore indéterminé, et le jeune homme avait presque failli repartir chez son père devant la colère du Hale, mais sur l'insistance de sa sœur, il put au moins rester une nuit. Il alla se coucher sans même les saluer après cette concession. Cora et Stiles, eux, restèrent un très long moment sur le canapé. Le jeune homme finit par éteindre son téléphone, en ayant assez des appels incessants soit de son père, soit de son meilleur ami. Il avait juste répondu à Melissa pour lui dire qu'il ne craignait rien.

- Je trouverais un autre coin pour dormir, demain.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Derek est fatigué, ce soir. Je suis sûre que demain, il sera plus doux envers toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il te doit bien ça, en plus.

- Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes.

- Tu n'en créeras pas. De toute façon, je suppose que tu viens avec nous quand on ira la voir demain. Ça ne sera pas le meilleur moment pour rentrer chez toi après. Mais tu devrais le rassurer.

- J'ai répondu à Melissa et je lui ais envoyé un texto. Je dois gérer tous les jours le fait qu'il ne reviendra peut-être pas de sa journée de travail, et je ne lui envoie pas de messages toutes les dix minutes. Je sais bien que la mort de maman n'a pas été simple pour lui non plus, mais je commence à saturer.

- Un jour, ça ira mieux. Peut-être est-ce ce dont vous aviez besoin. Un peu de distance.

- On verra bien après demain.

- Après demain ?

- Il n'y a pas d'école demain, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera à la sortie, voire même peut-être pendant les cours.

- Ce n'est pas bon de rester fâché trop longtemps, dans une famille. Il faudra que vous parliez à un moment ou un autre.

- Merci !

- De quoi ?

- De m'écouter et de m'aider. Tu as sûrement d'autres trucs à faire et à penser que d'aider un ado hyperactif en conflit avec son père.

- Si je ne voulais pas t'aider, je ne le ferais pas. Scott et toi avez été d'une grande aide pour Derek, il faut bien qu'on te rende la pareille.

- A moi, mais pas à Scott ? Sourit Stiles.

- Derek l'a déjà aidé avec sa lycanthropie ! Et puis, c'est un vrai alpha, apparemment. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait réellement besoin d'aide. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je suis le pauvre humain dont il faut assurer les arrières. Je suis habitué. Je vais aller me coucher, annonça le jeune homme en se levant.

- Non, Stiles, reste ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Cora se leva à son tour pour lui prendre la main et l'empêcher de partir. Stiles lui lança un regard à la fois triste et réconfortant, et la jeune femme agit alors sur une impulsion. Elle se rapprocha doucement et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Stiles ne répondit pas, mais quand elle commença à reculer, il la rattrapa et approfondit leur baiser. Ils finirent pas se séparer et ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient savoir comment réagir, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Finalement, Stiles se décida à l'enlacer en lui redisant merci. Puis il la laissa pour aller dans sa chambre. Cora en fut d'abord vexée, mais elle se souvint qu'il avait eu une rude journée et le laissa s'en tirer comme ça pour le moment. Mais il allait en entendre parler.

Le lendemain, Stiles, qui avait réussi à dormir malgré une nuit assez agitée, se réveilla avec le visage de la jeune femme à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa première réaction fut de crier et de reculer. Puis, il protesta.

- Mais ça ne va pas de faire ça ! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Tu m'as laissé en plan, hier soir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié.

- Tu es la deuxième fille qui m'embrasse, et la première a été sacrifié par Jennifer alors que je ne l'ai quitté des yeux que trois secondes. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille, je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir !

- Je comprend que tu n'as pas eu de mère pour t'apprendre ce genre de chose, mais tu as bien vu Scott agir, non ?

- Scott et Allison sont des cas à part. Ça s'est fait plus naturellement qu'une abeille attirée par les fleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'a retrouvé personne depuis qu'ils ont rompu, même s'il a l'air de se rapprocher de Lydia. Et jamais aucune fille n'a semblé être attirée par moi. Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque quand ça vous concerne.

- On peut y aller doucement, si tu veux. Je rêve ! C'est moi qui dit ça a un mec.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller doucement. Tu es une louve et la sœur de Derek, je suis prudent, plutôt. Je n'ai pas envie que ton frère m'arrache la gorge.

- T'occupes pas de Derek. Viens manger, on doit aller rencontrer Jennifer dans moins d'une heure, l'informa la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Stiles la rattrapa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres, et il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si à côté de la plaque que ça. Derek lui lança un étrange coup d'œil, mais Cora prit les devant et lui demanda si la nuit lui avait remis les idées en place. Même s'il ne semblait toujours que très peu emballé par l'idée, il autorisa finalement Stiles a rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire, avouant à demi-mot que sans lui, sa sœur n'aurait jamais retrouvé de famille à son retour à Beacon Hills. La jeune femme attendit que son frère ait le dos tourné pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, et il n'en fallu pas plus à Stiles pour comprendre que pour le moment, les démonstrations d'affection devaient rester discrètes.

Ils retrouvèrent Scott et Isaac dans le gymnase de l'école, là où Jennifer avait décidé que la rencontre devait avoir lieu. Les départements du shérif et du FBI avaient tous les deux finis alors il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient interrompus, mais dans le même temps, ça restreignait aussi toute tentative d'attaque. Allison était rentrée pour dormir et Lydia avait refusé de venir. Scott tenta de parler à son meilleur ami avant la rencontre, mais Stiles ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup des Hale et Jennifer n'arriva pas en retard.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me "convoquer", car j'ai un sacrifice à organiser.

- Tu veux te débarrasser des alphas autant que nous. On s'est dit qu'on devrait travailler ensemble, dit Peter.

- J'ai déjà travaillé avec des loups-garous, et vous voyez où ça m'a mené.

- On ne voulait pas essayer en plusieurs tentatives, mais simplement une fois, dit Derek.

- En plus, si les alphas pensent qu'on travaille ensemble, on pourrait avoir un avantage si on retourne chacun de notre côté, continua Stiles.

- Les alphas ne sont pas si stupides, répliqua Blake en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils savent très bien pourquoi je fais ces sacrifices. Ils ne savent pas qui je vais tuer, c'est mon seul élément de surprise. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de les perturber plus que ça.

- On veut juste tenter une fois, avec vous. Pendant ce temps-là, vous stoppez les sacrifices, demanda Scott.

- Si je ne veux pas, vous serez à la fois après eux et moi, ce qui serait plutôt bénefique pour moi, alors expliquez-moi pourquoi j'accepterais votre proposition ?

- Vous ne seriez pas ici si vous n'aviez pas l'intention de prendre notre offre au sérieux. Et vous savez encore mieux que nous que contre eux, il vaut mieux être uni. De plus, vous ne vous êtes pas rapprochés de Derek sans raison, vous vouliez voir s'il était capable d'accomplir ce que vous vouliez, répondit Stiles.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas Lydia dont j'aurais dû essayer de le débarrasser. Tu es trop doué pour ton âge.

- C'est un talent naturel ! Je compense en faisant tourner tout le monde en bourrique.

- Tu es l'élève de Deaton ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça, je suis l'élève de Deaton ? Il est juste le boss de Scott.

- Tu n'apprends pas à être un emissary ? Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

- Je ne suis l'emissary de personne. Je n'ai pas envie de tourner comme vous.

- Stiles, dire un truc comme ça ne va pas nous aider, soupira Cora.

- J 'espère que vous ne m'avez rien caché, tous autant que vous êtes, parce que vous allez encore moins l'apprécier quand je suis vraiment en colère, et vous savez que ce n'est pas le moment pour tester, grogna Stiles.

- J'accepte d'essayer une fois avec vous, mais je veux avoir mon mot à dire, dit Jennifer en souriant.

- C'est normal. De ton côté, tu arrêtes les sacrifices au moins le temps de notre collaboration, dit Derek. On veut ta parole !

- Vous l'avez ! Vous avez peur que je m'en prenne à un de vos proches ? Vous avez bien raison, remarquez. Les quatre derniers sacrifices ont toujours une nature un peu spéciale.

- Quatre ? S' écrièrent Scott et Isaac.

- Bah oui, quatre, répondit Stiles. Il y a toujours le sacrifice ultime, celui qui magnifie les autres. Celui qui lui donnera le supposé pouvoir de prendre sa revanche sur le pack des alphas. Vous n'écoutez vraiment jamais en cours, en fait. Elle nous l'a dit il y a moins de deux semaines.

- Qui sont ces sacrifices ? Demanda Scott, en colère.

- Vous savez déjà qui est le dernier groupe. Je ne vais quand même pas vous dévoiler à qui je pense pour mon feu d'artifice. Surtout que si notre collaboration fonctionne, vous n'aurez pas à vous en inquiéter. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Quand vous aurez une idée de ce que vous voulez faire, appelez-moi. Mais n'attendez pas trop longtemps. Dans une semaine, je reprend où je me suis arrêtée. On se voit demain, les garçons.

- Mon père pourrait vouloir venir vous poser une question ou deux. Vous m'avez un peu obligé à l'initier au monde surnaturel.

- Je saurais me débarrasser du shérif sans éveiller les soupçons. J'ai eu à mettre en déroute des personnes pire que lui.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir, se demandant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais elle était aussi rapide qu'un loup et elle disparu très vite de son champ de vision. Il se tourna alors vers ses compagnons pour toujours leur lancer un regard noir, mais le coup d'œil de Cora le fit taire. Elle allait lui expliquer plus tard. De toute façon, Scott l'attaqua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Appelles ton père. Il est vraiment inquiet.

- Parce qu'il ne croit pas ta mère ? Je peux aller me faire faire un check-up santé pour prouver que Derek ne m'a pas martyrisé cette nuit et lui envoyer, si c'est ce qu'il faut.

- Derek ? Demanda Scott, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas te jeter par la fenêtre.

- Je fais ce que je veux, frérot. Je suis assez vieille pour décider toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, marmonna Isaac.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr que mon père va venir à l'école demain. Je n'ai pas besoin de le contacter aujourd'hui. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Et ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Il faut trouver un plan pour se débarrasser des alphas.

- Pour le moment, chacun réfléchit de son côté, décida Derek. Rendez-vous demain après les cours...peu importe quand, du moment que Stiles se soit expliqué avec le shérif s'il vient au lycée. D'ailleurs, vous deux, je ne veux pas vous voir de l'après midi dans le loft. J'aimerais pouvoir m'entendre penser.

Stiles se retint de lui tirer la langue tandis que Cora levait les yeux au ciel. Mais ils écoutèrent ce qu'il leur avait demandé et prirent la direction opposée au loft. Scott et Isaac hésitèrent entre les suivre et rentrer pour tenter de trouver un plan, mais ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer chez les McCall. Derek alla au loft, comme il l'avait annoncé et personne ne sut où allait Peter.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils arrivèrent à l'ancien manoir des Hale. Cora ne l'avait pas encore revu, et Stiles aperçu parfaitement son regard blessé, mais elle parla avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proposer d'aller ailleurs.

- Je n'étais pas revenue depuis six ans. Il faudrait que quelqu'un le reconstruise. Tout le pack pourrait venir habiter là.

- Scott ne quittera pas sa mère comme ça.

- Melissa viendra avec nous. Et ton père serait le bienvenu aussi, mais il n'a pas l'air du genre d'homme à vivre en communauté.

- Il est shérif, quand même.

- Je parlais d'une communauté de jeunes. Des loups-garous, surtout. Mais je ne le connais pas. Deaton ne viendrait pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec nous, quand on était encore tous ensemble.

- Pourquoi Blake croyait que j'étais apprenti emissary ?

- Tu es le seul humain dans notre groupe. Lydia ne peut plus compter comme telle et Allison est une chasseuse dans l'âme. Et tu en sais beaucoup sur nous, par tes recherches personnelles et parce que tu va souvent voir Deaton. Peter te considère déjà comme l'emmisary de Scott. Et un peu le notre aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tourner comme Blake, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de finir comme Deaton. Il a parfois tellement l'air déçu de la vie. Pour le coup, Morrell semble le meilleur exemple à suivre, si elle n'était pas avec les alphas.

- Tu as tout pour en être un sans finir comme eux. Deaton a vraiment l'air de vouloir aider Scott. Tu peux essayer d'être le nôtre.

- Pas sûr que ton frère apprécie, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais vu autrement, en fait. J'ai toujours fais ce que Deaton fait sans que je sache que ça avait un nom avant quelques jours seulement. Et je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Mais du coup, j'ai le droit de sortir avec une louve ?

- Il n'y a aucune restriction. A ce niveau-là, tu as tous les droits.

Heureux de la réponse, Stiles se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée et restèrent là tout l'après midi à chercher un plan qui incluait le Darach contre les alphas, le tout en pensant à des scénarii au cas où Blake se retourne contre eux en cours de route.

Le soir, chacun dormi dans sa chambre, ce qui surpris presque Derek, qui ne se plaignit pas pour autant. D'autant plus que le matin suivant, le jeune homme prépara le petit-déjeuné, puisqu'il se leva en premier pour être à l'heure en cours, et il dût avouer que ce qu'il cuisinait n'était pas mauvais. Cora avait mis une grosse partie de la journée à avoir cette confession, et l'alpha avait vérifié que Stiles ne se cachait pas dans les parages.

Pour les lycéens, les cours se passèrent à peu près normalement, si on exceptait le cours de Blake qui s'était déroulé dans une ambiance assez étrange, mais uniquement pour ceux qui savait qu'elle était le Darach. Lydia, n'avait pas quitté Scott, voire avait même passé une grosse partie du cours à lui tenir la main. L'ambiance générale à l'école était de toute façon déjà assez lourde, vu le nombre de profs qui avaient été tués.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le père de Stiles l'attendait à la sortie du lycée, mais Derek et Cora étaient également là. Ils ne s'étaient pas approchés, mais ils avaient bien l'intention de venir en aide au jeune homme si le ton montait trop. L'alpha était venu de son plein gré. Même s'il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à haute voix, il était redevable à Stiles, et même s'il n'avait passé que deux nuits chez lui, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre.

- Stiles !

- Papa !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire ce coup-là ? Moi, je vais très bien ! Melissa a dû te le dire.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je l'admet, mais reconnais que c'est quand même assez choquant.

- Je n'ai pas menacé Scott avec un flingue quand il s'est transformé devant moi la première fois. Alors que lui, il voulait vraiment me tuer, à ce moment-là.

- Pardon ?

- Stiles ! Donne-moi un peu de crédits, quand même. C'était ma première pleine lune, et je ne t'ai pas touché !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était de ta faute. Pas vraiment. Juste que je ne t'ai pas menacé.

- Je connais Scott, pas Cora. Peut-être que si tu étais venu avec lui, j'aurais réagi différemment.

-Reste que tu as menacé une des seules filles que tu as vu dans la maison depuis la mort de maman et que la veille, je t'avais bien précisé qu'elle était une louve de naissance et que niveau colère et envie meurtrière, elle savait plutôt gérer.

- Je suis désolé ! Capitula le shérif en voyant que son fils n'allait pas céder du terrain.

- Je ne t'en veux pas que pour ça. En fait, c'est même pas du tout pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Ta réaction était tout à fait normale à ce niveau-là.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, alors ? Demanda Scott.

- Je venais de voir ta petite-amie se transformer en loup-garou, j'ai le droit de sur-réagir un peu, quand même. Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu ne pensais jamais aux autres, et seulement à toi. Il me suffit de voir comment tu cours après tes amis quand ils ont un problème. Mais pourquoi tu ris, Scott ? On essaie d'avoir une conversation privée, là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous écoutes

- Je veux essayer de vous aider à faire revenir Stiles à la raison. Et je ris parce que Stiles ne sort pas avec Cora. Ça serait trop bizarre.

- Comment ça, ça serait trop bizarre ? Se vexa Stiles.

- Bah, je ne vois pas Cora sortir avec un mec comme toi. Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis, c'est juste que je ne vous voie pas du tout ensemble. Elle est trop fière d'elle pour ça.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, elle ne va pas apprécier.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur.

- J 'aimerais bien revenir à la conversation initiale, tenta de s'interposer le shérif.

- Elle va se venger, mais je ne resterais pas inactif non plus. Je ne vais plus t'aider dans tes révisions si tu continue comme ça.

- Et pourquoi tu prendrais sa défense ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de toi.

- C'est elle qui venue avec moi pour parler à mon père, c'est elle qui m'a proposé de rester chez eux quand j'ai décidé de découcher, c'est elle qui m'a rassuré quand j'en ai eu besoin !

- Tu peux le dire, tu sais, intervint Cora en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas parce que je reste discrète au loft que je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

- Elle veux juste que je ne t'arrache pas la gorge, marmonna Derek.

- Tu n'oserais plus maintenant. Mon père irait directement te voir si on me retrouve démembré dans les bois. Et toi, tu peux être sûr que pour les trois prochains devoirs qu'on a, je ne t'aiderai pas. Je n'ai presque jamais rien dit quand tu étais avec Allison.

- Je voudrais parler seul à mon fils, intervint le shérif un peu plus fort. Alors, Stiles, dis-lui franchement qu'on puisse revenir à notre conversation.

- Papa, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi sur le parking de l'école. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour ça.

- Reviens avec moi à la maison, alors.

- Non, pas encore. Ce n'est pas le moment. On essaie de se débarrasser des alphas, et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer le soir et de me prendre la tête avec toi à cause des notes, du travail, des loups-garous ou de Cora. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on aura des prises de becs, et pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être vraiment concentré sur ça. Je t'appellerais, mais je préfère attendre que ça se tasse un peu avant.

- Qui te dis que j'accepte de te loger plus longtemps ?

- Tu es chez Derek Hale ? S' étonna le shérif.

- Bah maintenant, je peux aller chez Melissa. Elle ne me mettra pas à la porte.

- Tu le vires, je vais vivre avec Peter.

- J'adore le genre de conversation qu'on peut avoir parfois, marmonna Isaac en secouant la tête. Quand il n'y en a que trois qui comprennent ce qu'il se passe.

- On peut faire comme ça, papa ? Je te mettrais au courant, et demande à Melissa et Deaton si tu veux des explications un peu plus approfondies.

- Melissa ?

- Oui, ma mère est au courant. Elle la apprit de manière bien plus brutale. Vous avez de la chance, Stiles a tenté de vous avertir avant.

- Je vais aller la voir, tu peux compter là-dessus. Tu vas dormir où, alors ?

- Il reste avec nous, décréta Cora. Je vais vous donner mon numéro et celui de Derek; s'il devait y avoir un problème.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres écarquillaient les yeux de surprises. Enfin, Stiles était surtout rasséréné. Même s'il ne retournait pas vivre avec lui pour le moment, il y avait moins de tension avec son père. Scott essaya de voir auprès d'Isaac si Stiles sortait vraiment avec Cora, mais comme lui fit judicieusement remarqué le blond, il n'habitait plus au loft. Leur ami ne les aida pas en leur disant qu'il avait d'ailleurs pris la chambre du bêta, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune Hale, et même sourire son frère. Après que le shérif se soit assuré une dernière fois que tout allait bien, il les laissa partir au loft.

Aucune des idées proposées pour se débarrasser des alphas n'obtint gain de cause, mais ils en combinèrent plusieurs d'entre elles en une seule qui avait plus de chances de marcher, et qui incluait Jennifer sans qu'elle n'ai un trop gros rôle qui lui ferait demander des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas décemment accepter, mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas non plus lui refuser si elle était une pièce majeure du plan. Stiles devait se charger de lui en parler le lendemain, car il était le seul à l'avoir comme prof ce jour-là et Derek ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'aller la chercher.

Lorsque la réunion avait fini, Scott et Isaac étaient restés un peu trainer au loft pour tenter de découvrir s'il se passait réellement quelque chose entre leur ami et la sœur de l'alpha, mais ces derniers avaient décidé de les faire tourner un peu en bourrique, et sans se montrer froids, ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés de la soirée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Derek refermait l'ascenseur en le mettant à la porte que Cora se glissa auprès de Stiles pour lui faire un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de protester, car Derek avait refermé la porte, mais pour la deuxième fois en moins de soixante douze heures, Stiles dût éteindre son portable pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Il fallait que son cours avec Blake soit le dernier de la journée. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur d'elle, enfin un peu quand même, mais elle avait presque tué Lydia et il était presque sûr que son père était une de ses cibles. Il s'incluait aussi, mais il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de participer, il avait trop pris goût à leurs aventures surnaturelles et ça n'aurait de tout façon rien changé. Enfin, le petit sourire que Blake eut en le voyant rester à la fin du cours lui fit presque changer d'avis quant à son souhait de ne rien changer.

- Je me doutais bien que Derek ne viendrait pas lui-même me voir pour me dire où vous en étiez. Il est trop fier pour ça. Mais je pensais quand même qu'il aurait envoyé un bêta plutôt que toi.

- Vous connaissez Derek autant que moi. Il va au plus pratique. J'avais cours avec vous donc il m'a dit de passer le message, c'est tout.

- Tu connais Derek sûrement mieux que moi. Je vois bien le potentiel de Scott, mais ce n'est pas son bêta, et on ne peut pas dire que les siens soient exceptionnels. Je me demande pourquoi il s'encombre de vous, monsieur Stilinski.

- Vous devriez lui poser la question vous-même, car ça reste un mystère pour moi aussi.

- Je te pose la question à toi : Pourquoi tu continues à les fréquenter et à les aider alors que ça te met toi et ton père en danger ?

- J'ai mes raisons. L'une d'entre elles est que j'aime ça, à vous de deviner les autres. Quant à mon père, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se mettre en danger. Être shérif n'est pas exactement le métier le plus sûr du monde. Si on en revenait à la raison de ma présence ici. C'est que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, moi. L'un d'entre eux étant la dissert de dix pages que vous venez de nous donner.

- Je t'apprécie, Stiles, alors laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil : abandonne-les tant qu'il en est encore temps. Ce n'est pas quand tu y auras laissé des plumes, ou pire, qu'il faudra se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas fait pour être un emmisary.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne le suis pas. Vous voulez savoir ce à quoi on avait pensé, oui ou non ?

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel, mais invita Stiles à faire part du plan auquel ils avaient réfléchis. Évidemment, elle avait à redire, mais ils s'y étaient attendus. Il l'invita donc à venir chez Derek le soir même, après les cours, pour qu'elle leur dise ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et qu'ils essaient ensemble de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Elle ne fut pas en retard. Pour un peu, elle arrivait même avant Stiles et Scott qui étaient passés par la clinique vétérinaire pour que le loup puisse dire à Deaton qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard que prévu. Son meilleur ami avait juste eu envie de voir le vétérinaire, pour lui demander un truc sur les emissary.

Après un débat assez passionné entre Derek et Jennifer, ils parvinrent à venir à un accord. Elle avait bien compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle joue un rôle important, mais le fait que ses techniques n'avaient rien avoir avec celles pratiquées par les druides normaux, elle était quand même plus utile que Deaton. Ils devaient passer à l'action de lendemain soir, car Scott avait réussi à faire avouer à Ethan ce que ferait le pack des alphas ce jour-là. Sa préoccupation pour Danny lui avait beaucoup servi. Une fois que le Darach fut parti, Derek rappela à Isaac son rôle, à savoir faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé de faire tout en gardant un œil sur Blake et prévenir si elle agissait bizarrement, pendant que Scott et Stiles appellaient leur parents respectifs pour leur demander de ne pas sortir le lendemain soir. Le loup se chargea ensuite de demander à Lydia si elle acceptait de participer. Elle n'était pas indispensable au plan, elle permettrait juste à Isaac d'avoir un peu moins de travail, tandis que ce dernier prévenait Allison pour que elle et son père soit prêt. Derek s'étant éloigné de la cohue que la fin de la réunion avait créé, Cora fut la seule à remarquer que Stiles semblait stressé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a trop de monde au courant. Melissa et mon père n'avait pas besoin de savoir. On ne devrait pas se servir des chasseurs, et de Lydia non plus. Ça devrait rester entre loups-garous. Moins il y a de monde impliqué, mieux ça serait.

- Ne soit pas défaitiste, ça va nous porter malheur.

- Non, t'inquiète, je suis juste doué pour deviner ces trucs là. L'année dernière, j'avais deviné que Matt était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre avec le kanima. Scott a demandé des infos à Ethan. Je ne pense pas que le problème va venir de lui, mais plutôt de Aiden. Ils sont jumeaux donc même si Ethan ne lui dira sûrement rien pour préserver Danny, son frère devinera que quelque chose se trame.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui va arriver ?

- Les alphas vont se jouer de nous comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent, mais n'iront sans doute pas plus loin que ce qu'ils ont fait au loft. Je crois que Derek a peur que ça arrive, c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé Isaac loin du lieu où tout est censé se dérouler. Je m'inquiète plus de Jennifer. Je suis sûr qu'elle prévoit un truc pas net.

- On n'arrivera jamais à convaincre les autres sur une simple impression, tu sais.

- Tu me crois ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que je te crois. Tes intuitions ont toujours été bonnes, jusqu'à présent. Et puis, on sort ensemble, maintenant. Je te faisais confiance avant, ça serait étrange si je ne le faisait plus.

- Moi aussi, je te fais confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Sourit Cora.

- Il nous faut un plan B, qu'on serait les seuls à savoir. Un truc que m'a dit Jennifer m'a donné une idée sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Et ça va pas te plaire.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, tout le monde était en place et contrairement à Stiles, Scott et Isaac étaient très confiants. Peter aussi, mais Peter semblait toujours très confiant, alors il ne comptait pas. Quand à Derek, il affichait un mine impassible, comme d'habitude.

La première partie du plan se déroula à merveille. Le pack était à l'endroit annoncé par Ethan et contrairement à une des craintes du fils du shérif, ils n'avaient su qu'ils étaient là que parce que Deucalion était définitivement trop doué, même en étant aveugle. Ils avaient réussi à mettre en déroute Aiden et Kali, Ethan y mettant un peu moins du sien que son jumeau, il était également assez évité. Les pouvoirs de Jennifer étaient quand même étonnants. Ce n'est que lorsque Deucalion commença à presque battre en retraite, les yeux devenus rouges de Scott l'effrayant autant que ça l'attirait, que Blake retourna sa veste. Elle se débarrassa en premier d'Isaac, qu'elle savait en train de la surveiller en même temps qu'il se battait contre Aiden, puis assommant Derek sur son passage, elle vola plus qu'elle ne couru et s'empara de Stiles avant de disparaître. Scott et Cora hurlèrent après leur ami tandis que Deucalion sembla se délecter de la scène.

- Voyez, ce qu'il se passe, quand on fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu.

- Taisez-vous, hurla Scott.

- La situation est trop belle pour que je me taise. Si tu me rejoignais, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ton ami.

- Vous, disparaissez ! S'écria Cora. On va s'occuper de le retrouver sans votre aide, et une fois qu'on aura dépecé Blake vivante, on viendra après vous.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je faisais cette proposition, mais soit. Faites comme bon vous semble. Scott, tu sais où me trouver, si tu changes d'avis.

Ils attendirent que le pack soit hors de vue et d'écoute pour se réunir. Avant de se préoccuper de Blake et Stiles, ils firent le tour de leurs blessures. Pour s'être battu avec les alphas, Scott, Peter et Derek n'étaient pas en forme, et le coup de Jennifer à Isaac avait laissé des marques. Parce qu'ils se servaient d'armes à longues portées, les Argents étaient à peine touché et comme Cora avait été chargé de surveiller les arrières de Lydia, elle n'avait que peu participé.

- Pourquoi tu l'as envoyé promener comme ça ? S'emporta Scott. Il aurait pu nous aider à retrouver Stiles?

- A quel prix ? Deucalion et Blake sont du même calibre, tu as bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. En demandant à Deucalion de nous aider, on se retrouvera dans une situation similaire, le prévint Peter.

- Je sais qu'on prend un gros risque, mais il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés.

- D'ailleurs, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, tous les deux ? Se rappela Isaac. Tu devrais être celle qui l'aurait accompagné.

- Et Stiles ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Et vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas l'écouter quand il le faut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Stiles savait qu'il y avait trop de monde impliqué, et que Blake profiterait de meilleur moment pour s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Et il avait déjà deviné qu'elle avait des vues sur lui.

- Il savait qu'il allait se faire kidnapper, et il n'a rien dit, s'écria Scott.

- Il n'a pas rien dit. On savait juste que si on était trop à être au courant, ça risquait de ne pas marcher.

- Tu l'as laissé se faire kidnapper ? Commenta Isaac. Je suis bien content de ne pas sortir avec toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas protesté ? Je lui ai hurlé dessus pendant deux heures pour lui dire à quel point il était stupide. Et quand je l'ai menacé de rompre, il a dit qu'il irait simplement voir Derek, qui n'aurait, selon lui, aucun scrupule à se servir de lui comme appât.

- Et c'est quoi son plan génial pour le retrouver ? Demanda Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il a récupéré un siffleur électronique pour chiens, ceux censés les empêcher d'aboyer, auprès de son père. La télécommande est toujours dans la voiture, on n'a pas eu le temps de la récupérer, le shérif est revenu plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

- Jennifer aura pensé à lui faire les poches, dit Peter.

- Il n'est pas stupide, il ne l'a pas caché dans ses poches. Et crois-moi, quand je te dis que jamais elle n'irait chercher là. Si on y allait, maintenant ? Parce que le temps qu'on discute, elle a quand même le temps de lui faire n'importe quoi.

Isaac et Peter furent laissés de côté, de même que Lydia et Chris. Pour les autres, y compris Derek, ils étaient hors de questions de ne pas participer au sauvetage.

Ils passèrent d'abord rapidement voir Deaton, car ils avaient tous besoin de quoi les requiquer. Ils restèrent à peine le temps de le dire, et rejoignirent très vite le commissariat. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent avec stupeur, et une certaine horreur, qu'il s'en était passé des choses, avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Chris avait décidé de prévenir le shérif. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout, il pensait qu'il était plus que normal qu'il sache que son fils était en mauvaise posture. A peine était-il entré qu'il découvrit que Jennifer le suivait de près. Stiles ne lui suffisait pas, il était seulement le sacrifice final, elle avait toujours besoin de trois gardiens, et donc du shérif, au moins. La rencontre avait été courte, mais intense. Blake s'était défendu avec ses pouvoirs, faisant exploser les ordinateurs et mettant le feu à plusieurs voitures, mais Chris était un chasseur, tout comme le shérif était un tireur aguerri. Alors que le père de Stiles lui tirait dessus, le chasseur y avait vu une ouverture parfaite, et avec ces balles faites d'un mélange détonnant, il tira également. Et les loups-garous qui avait mis tant de temps à se débarrasser d'elle furent profondément vexés qu'elle ait été tué presque aussi facilement. Presque, car plus d'un policier avait trouvé la mort, et le shérif et Chris n'étaient pas très beau à voir.

Ils en auraient cependant presque sauté de joie, si l'expression de Cora n'était pas aussi effrayante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Scott. Elle est morte. On n'a plus qu'à récupérer la télécommande et retrouver Stiles.

- Les voitures ! Il ne reste rien des voitures. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Shérif, dites-moi que ce n'est pas votre voiture qui est en train de brûler ! Supplia soudain Scott.

- La mienne, plus la moitié de la brigade, pourquoi ?

- Jennifer a enlevé Stiles. Le seul moyen de le retrouver se trouvait dans votre voiture, répondit Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bande de taré ? Vous avez laissé mon fils vous accompagner alors même qu'il n'a rien pour se défendre ? Vous êtes malade, ou quoi ?

- Stiles nous a toujours accompagné, depuis le début. Jamais il n'aurait accepté d'être laissé de côté parce qu'il est "seulement" humain. Il nous a toujours été d'une grande aide, et croyez-moi, on ne va pas le laisser tomber, promis Derek.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Renifler ses slips pour le retrouver ? Demanda le shérif.

- On se sépare, l'ignora presque l'alpha. Vous et Chris, allez chez Jennifer et à l'école, on se charge du reste. Allison, rejoint Isaac et partez de votre côté. Scott , tu retrouves Peter et vous faites pareil. Je vais avec Cora. On ne s'arrête pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

- Personne ne chercha à discuter les ordres de Derek, pas même le shérif, et ils furent tous partis de leur côté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la cave dans laquelle il se trouvait, Stiles pouvait difficilement savoir à quel moment du jour ou de la nuit il était, mais au moins, il pouvait compter les jours, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose avait dû arriver.

Quand il s'était réveillé attaché à un poteau près des racines du nemeton, avec un assez violent mal de tête, il avait deviné que Jennifer l'avait assommé pour l'emmener là. Il avait vu du sang sur son t-shirt et il savait qu'il avait une plaie ouverte au niveau de la tempe, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Il savait que Blake n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite, et viendrait à un moment ou un autre pour le soigner, ou alors, grâce au plan mis en place par Cora et lui, il n'aurait pas à rester longtemps.

Il lui avait fallu une journée entière pour s'en rendre compte. Jennifer n'était jamais réapparu, et la faim et la soif commençaient à se faire durement sentir. Quelque chose lui était sûrement arrivé, car jamais Scott ou Cora ne l'aurait gardé aussi longtemps en le sachant enfermé quelque part. Et quelque chose avec également dût arriver à la télécommande car même s'il ne savait pas où il était, il se savait dans les alentours de Beacon Hill, et ce genre de siffleurs pour chiens marchaient sur des kilomètres. Il savait qu'il l'avait toujours, il pouvait le sentir quand il remuait un peu. Son téléphone n'avait pas eu autant de chance, puisqu'il gisait près de lui, en mille morceaux.

Sa blessure à la tête et la déshydratation commencèrent à se faire affreusement présent un jour et demi après que Blake l'ait enlevé. Il avait d'abord eu le mal de tête qui s'était intensifié, puis quelques hallucinations. Il savait que c'était des hallucinations car il avait vu sa mère et Heather, et s'il pouvait comprendre que Heather soit en colère après lui, la méchanceté de sa mère faisait simplement trop irréelle. Après deux journées entières, il commençait à se mélanger les pinceaux, car aux deux femmes s'étaient ajoutés Scott, Derek, Cora et son père. Il avait cependant assez de lucidité pour savoir que s'il n'était pas bientôt retrouvé, la déshydratation allait le tuer.

Il en était arriver à compter 3 jours entier quand les bruits qu'il entendait parfois se firent plus forts qu'avant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser, s'il devait croire ses oreilles ou non. Mais la porte au-dessus de lui s'ouvrant brusquement lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées, car la lumière de l'extérieur l'aveugla. Il sentit alors rapidement deux mains prendre son visage en coupe et qu'on l'appelait, mais le son lui parvenait comme s'il était à des kilomètres d'ici. Ses maigres forces avaient dû en prendre un coup quand la luminosité de dehors avait envahit la cave.

- Stiles ? Stiles, réponds-moi !

- Cora ? Croassa-t-il.

- Non, ne parle pas ! Répliqua la voix à la fois bourrue et inquiète de Derek.

- Je dois rêver, encore !

- Non, non, on est bien là. Jennifer a détruit la voiture de ton père, on n'arrivait pas à te retrouver.

- Papa ?

- Il n'a rien, Blake est morte. Oh Stiles !

Cora l'enlaça alors que Derek coupait les liens qui le retenait au poteau. A peine libéré que le jeune homme s'évanouit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Sans lui demander son avis, l'ainé des Hale récupéra le fils Stilinski et sortit de la cave pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Sa sœur ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, et ce fut à Derek d'appeler leurs proches pour leur dire qu'il avait retrouvé Stiles. Le shérif et Scott étaient arrivés à l'hôpital avant les Hale.

Stiles resta inconscient plusieurs jours. Melissa leur annonça qu'il avait été particulièrement chanceux, car à quelques heures près, il aurait été trop tard. Le shérif avait interdit à tous les loups-garous d'approcher son fils, tout comme Lydia, puisqu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Allison pouvait le voir, mais uniquement s'il était avec elle. La mère de Scott lui avait pourtant bien dit que ça ne changerait rien, et même que la présence de son meilleur ami et de sa petite-amie pourrait lui être plus que bénéfique, mais le shérif ne voulait rien entendre. Savoir que son fils avait été aussi longtemps proche du danger sans qu'il n'en soit au courant le mettait hors de lui. Il espérait faire entendre raison à Stiles, avec qui il pourrait finalement avoir la conversation tant repoussé. Certes, l'hôpital n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter, mais ils pourraient être tranquille.

Il dût attendre quelques jours encore après le réveil du jeune homme pour pouvoir parler. Le manque d'eau l'avait rendu incapable de répondre autrement qu'en croassant, et si ça l'avait effrayé au début, voir Stiles en profiter pour faire des pitreries l'avait déridé, et il savait que tant qu'il en profiterait, il ne pourrait rien en tirer de sérieux.

- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle !

- Sérieux ! Ici, alors que je suis cloué sur un lit d'hôpital et en train de me morfondre parce que Allison et toi êtes les seuls à venir me voir.

- J'ai interdit aux autres de venir à moins de cinquante mètres de ta chambre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est de leur faute si tu es justement cloué dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Je comprend que tu ais cette impression, qui est fausse d'ailleurs, pour nos amis loups-garous, mais Lydia ? Elle n'a rien fait, c'est à peine si elle a participé. Et vu qu'elle n'avait rien senti de spécial, c'est que je n'allais pas y passer, de toute façon. Et puis, Scott n'a jamais demandé à être un loup-garou.

- Reste que tu sembles les suivre comme un bon petit soldat et que ça ne semble pas les déranger.

- Je ne les suis pas comme un bon petit soldat, papa ! Tu me connais, non ? Depuis quand je serais du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Je les suis parce que j'en ai envie. Malgré mon handicap majeur qui est que je suis humain, j'arrive à les aider, et j'ai même sauvé la vie de Derek, une fois. Ou peut-être deux, je ne sais plus.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de Derek ? Demanda le shérif en levant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Tu sais, quand le lézard qu'était Jackson paradait en ville. Derek ne te le dira sans doute jamais lui-même, mais Scott a été témoin, tu peux lui demander.

- Ok, admettons que je te crois quand tu dis que tu les aides bien, ce que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter, soit dit en passant. Explique-moi pourquoi tu les suis de ton plein gré en sachant parfaitement que tu pourrais y laisser ta vie.

- Parce que je me sens enfin utile dans quelque chose. C'est à cause de moi si Scott est un loup-garou maintenant et...

- De quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as retrouvé dans les bois à la recherche du corps de Laura Hale ? Scott était bien avec moi, et c'est parce que je l'ai laissé tomber et que j'ai été assez stupide pour me faire prendre qu'il s'est retrouvé face à un alpha. Je disais donc que je me sentais un peu responsable - parce qu'il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mordu - et que je faisais ce que je pouvais pour l'aider. Et à priori, je ne serais pas un mauvais emissary.

- Un emissary ? Comme Deaton ?

- Tu apprends vite !

- Et comme la cinglé qui t'a enlevé et t'a laisser trois jours dans une cave sans eau ?

- Non, Blake était un Darach, un druide qui a mal tourné. Avec quelqu'un comme toi, Derek ou Scott pour me surveiller les basques, je ne devrais pas finir comme elle.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne supporterais pas de voir passer chaque jour en me disant que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir parce qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi t'aura ouvert la gorge ou dépecé.

- Papa, ça fait dix-sept ans que je vis avec cette peur de ne pas te voir revenir du travail parce qu'un cinglé t'aura tirer dessus. C'est encore pire depuis que maman n'est plus là. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça.

Le shérif ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit sous cet angle, or son fils avait plus que raison. Il se mit à réfléchir alors que Stiles le fixait toujours. Tous les arguments qu'il tentait de trouver pour retrouver le contrôle de la conversation tombait à l'eau. Il se dit même que Stiles était possiblement plus protégé que lui, avec comme meilleur ami et petite copine des loups-garous. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. ll tenta tout de même, pour faire bonne figure.

- J'ai mes collègues pour me protéger.

- C'est très méchant pour tes collègues, ça. Eux aussi ont une famille qui tient à eux. Et niveau protection, avec Derek et Scott, je ne crains pas grand chose. Dans le pire des cas, et seulement en dernier recours, je sais que Derek est enclin à me mordre pour me transformer.

- Non !

- En dernier recours, j'ai dis. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir un loup-garou, mais si je suis mourant, autant essayer. Car de toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, j'y resterais, et s'il le fait, j'ai toujours une chance sur deux de ne pas en réchapper. Et je crois qu'il ne veut pas de moi comme bêta, alors il fait en sorte de sauver mes jolies petites fesses avant.

- Tu n'en démordras pas, alors ?

- Non ! Dès que je serais autorisé à quitter cette foutue chambre, je vais aller voir Cora et Scott et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

- Faisons un marché : Tu reviens à la maison et tu me dis où tu vas quand tu pars avec eux. En échange, je ne dirais rien sur vos activités surnaturelles, et je demanderais à Deaton de m'expliquer les fondamentaux.

- Et si je veux m'entraîner à devenir un emissary ?

- Ça t'aidera à être mieux protégé ?

- Je pensais faire un mélange des trois exemples que je connais : La connaissance pure de Deaton, le sarcasme de Morrell et le badass de Blake. Et avec tout ça, quelques trucs piqués aux chasseurs.

- D'accord, mais si tes notes baissent à l'école, ça ne tient plus.

- Pas de soucis. Je n'ai jamais eu une meilleure moyenne !

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, puis pris son fils dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Lorsque Melissa entra en disant qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir son fils et Cora faire les cents pas devant l'accueil, il annonça simplement qu'ils pouvaient venir le voir, ce qui la prit un peu au dépourvu, mais qui la fit également sourire. Les deux loups ne quittèrent pas la chambre de la nuit, Cora assise tout près de Stiles, et Scott assis sur le rebord du lit.

Les relations entre les deux Stilinski se radoucirent énormément, et la présence régulière de Cora dans la maison n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Ils savaient tous les trois que les autres avaient pris des paris sur la longévité du couple, et ils s'amusaient à compter les points, sachant que Lydia était déjà loin devant les autres, puisqu'elle était la seule à leur donner un minimum de chance. Mais surtout, malgré leurs caractères assez différents, le shérif retrouvait parfois de Claudia dans la jeune femme et il finit par occulter le fait qu'elle soit un loup-garou. Quand ils dépassèrent le cap des un an, il regretta ne pas avoir pris part au pari lui aussi, car il savait qu'il aurait gagné. Et le restaurant gratuit dans le plus beau quartier de la ville, ça ne se refusait pas. Surtout qu'il voulait y emmener Melissa. Les alphas les ennuyèrent encore un moment, mais comme le groupe était ressorti plus soudé de cette aventure, le pack de alphas souffra autant qu'eux.

* * *

Voila voila.

Certaines (certains ? ) trouveront sans doute que je suis passée un peu rapidement sur le problème des alphas, mais ce n'était pas le but premier de cette histoire. Je voulais faire un Stora, et je voulais me débarrasser de Jennifer d'une façon totalement incongrue, donc voila...

C'est mon premier vrai Het, alors soyez indulgent. Et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, il reste un petit truc qui me dérange et comme je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, je crois que je me contenterais des Sterek, à l'avenir.

Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en moins bien.

Arthé'


End file.
